Everything I do
by hamlet-972
Summary: Is this romantic enough for you? What will Sirius do when just a kiss wasn't romantic enough...? Warning: SLASH! Don't like it, don't read it!


**disclaimer:** I don't own them...

A/N: okay, my first slash- fic and my first songfic... The song is Bryan Adams' Everything I do - I do it for you...

I want to dedicate this to RazorbladeRose who always told me to write slash... So here it is! And this is also a part of her birthdaypresent... I hope you like it... This is to you, sweet, and happy birthday!

--$--$--

Everything I do  
  
"Anybody home?" Sirius Black called and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Remus? Remus, are you here?" He got no answer.  
  
Sirius went into the living room and saw Remus sleeping on the couch. He had a peace of parchment in his hand.  
  
Sirius took it. It was the lyrics of a song. Love song.  
  
_Look into my eyes – you will see _

_What you mean to me_  
  
Sirius pressed a soft kiss on Remus's lips.  
  
The brown-haired man slowly opened his amber eyes.  
  
"Hey." He whispered.  
  
"Hey." Sirius replied. "What's this?" He showed Remus the parchment.  
  
_Search your heart – search your soul _

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_  
  
"It's something I found. You wrote it to me when we were still in school."  
  
"I did? Oh yeah, I did. It was that time when I told you I love you for the first time."  
  
Remus gave his lover a small smile. "Yeah. I had totally forgotten that you've done this." He pointed the parchment.  
  
Sirius blushed. "Well, I thought it described my feelings."  
  
"How come you're more embarrassed now than when you gave it to me?" Remus asked grinning.  
  
"Because it seems really stupid now. I mean, it's the lyrics of a love song."  
  
_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_  
  
"I think it was really romantic. You don't do this kind of stuff anymore."  
  
"You want me to be romantic?" Sirius kissed him. "Was that romantic enough for you?"  
  
Remus thought for a while. Then he shook his head. "No."  
  
"No?" Sirius repeated stunned.  
  
"No." Remus said and stood up. "I have to go. I'm meeting Peter. Thanks for waking me up."  
  
--$--$--  
  
_You know it's true _

_Everything I do – I do it for you  
_  
Remus apparated into the kitchen and saw a rose on the table. He took the rose and looked at it like asking where it came from.  
  
He saw another rose on the floor. And a third one by the door.  
  
Remus followed the trace of roses to his bedroom.  
  
There were candles around the room that made the light. On the bed were the petals of roses and a note. Remus made his way to the bed and took the note. It said:  
  
_Is this romantic enough for you?_  
  
Someone wrapped two arms around Remus and kissed his neck.  
  
"Sirius..." Remus breathed.  
  
"Yes?" Sirius asked, now kissing Remus's ear.  
  
"You didn't have to do this." Remus whispered.  
  
_Look into my heart – you will find _

_There's nothin' there to hide  
_  
"Oh, yes I did." Sirius said with a husky voice and turned Remus to face him. He kissed his lover roughly.  
  
Remus answered the kiss and let his hands wander around Sirius's body. His hands found their way under Sirius's shirt. Sirius's other hand was in Remus's hair and other was somewhere around Remus's arse and thighs.  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
"Shh..."  
  
_Take me as I am – take my life _

_I would give it all – I would sacrifice  
_  
Sirius knocked Remus down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He unbuttoned Remus's shirt and kissed his pale chest.  
  
"Sirius..." Remus whispered as Sirius came closer to his waist.  
  
Sirius took off his shirt and Remus's hands immediately found the muscular chest. He leaned to kiss the brown-haired man as his hands took the man's pants off.  
  
"I love you." Remus whispered huskily.  
  
_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for _

_I can't help it – there's nothin' I want more  
_  
--$--$--  
  
_Ya know it's true _

_Everything I do – I do it for you  
_  
They lay on the bed watching each others with sleepy eyes.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question." Sirius said.  
  
Remus smiled. "Which was?"  
  
Sirius took the note from the floor and gave it to Remus.  
  
Remus read the note and grinned. He leaned to kiss Sirius. "Yes." He whispered to his lips.  
  
_There's no love – like your love _

_And no other – could give me more love _

_There's nowhere – unless you're there _

_All the time – all the way_  
  
Sirius stroked Remus's hair. "I love you too." He said.  
  
"Too?"  
  
"Yeah. You told me you loved me earlier."  
  
"I did? I don't remember it."  
  
"I don't blame you, my love." Sirius grinned and kissed him.  
  
_Oh – you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_I can't help it – there's nothin' I want more _

_I would fight for you – I'd lie for you _

_Walk the wire for you – ya I'd die for you_  
  
"Why did you do this? I mean, all the roses and candles..." Remus's voice faded away.  
  
"Because I love you. And because I was very hurt when you said my kiss wasn't romantic enough for you."  
  
Remus laughed. "Well, what was I suppose to do? Lie?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "No. And I also wanted an excuse to make love to you."  
  
"You don't need excuses for that."  
  
"I know, but it was much more romantic this way, don't you think?"  
  
_Ya know it's true _

_Everything I do – I do it for you_

--$--$--

A/N: Like it? Hope so.


End file.
